


Prisoner (Robbie Kay x Reader)

by jay_1618



Category: robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" He looked up at her through the bars with a smug smirk plastered on his face, his glowing green eyes threatened that he'd come out to pounce if he could. So she thought for a moment, 'why not? Let's see what the lion has in mind..' „</p><p> </p><p>**no, I'm not saying Robbie Kay is a bad guy but hey, why not write him as one? (Well not really but you get what I mean hopefully) he's only a prisoner and you're the guard**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. //August 29th 2020//

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

_British actor, Robbie Kay, is sentenced six years in FDC Houston for convicting involuntary manslaughter. As we speak he is being escorted to the detention centre..._

Y/N couldn't believe it.. Her favourite actor convicted manslaughter?! Even more surprising, his sentence would be spent in the prison she works at?!   
She got up from her chair and came out of the break room.   
"Y/L/N!" Chief Harrison, her boss, called to her down the hallway.   
Y/N ran up to him, "yes sir?"  
"Go get officer Paloski and get the newcomer. Last name should be Kay."  
Her eyes widened, _she_ was the one to escort Robbie Kay into the prison?!   
She nodded without hesitation, "yes sir!"   
She hurried to her partner's, Mike Paloski's, office. "Mike, we have a newcomer!"  
A tall blonde man looked over at Y/N and went over, "alright, let's go."  
They began to walk over to the gates outside where the newcomer, Robbie Kay, would be dropped off.  
The police escort car soon came up to the gates, containing the famous actor.  
"I can't believe Robbie Kay is in prison.." Y/N muttered as she began to walk towards the car.   
An escort opened the door from the inside, stepping out and following him was Robbie Kay.   
Y/N's heart skipped a beat, delaying her plan to be the first to get to him, instead Mike went up to him.   
"Alright, Kay is it?"  
The newcomer nodded, "yes, that's me.."  
Y/N could've sworn Robbie looked over at her. Her mind was going a million miles per hour on thought. She felt uneasy. Especially as she began to make her way to him.   
"Let's go Kay." She said as she went on his other side, opposite of Mike and they brought him into the prison.   
Y/N looked at Mike, "I got him, you can go."  
Her partner nodded, "alright. His cell is 4-A8."   
"Okay," she looked at Robbie and brought him to a room where he'd put his belongings in a box and be checked for smuggling. And after she checked him she handed him an orange jumpsuit, "go on and put this on Kay."  
He took the jumpsuit and pulled it on, staring at her as he did so. Once he stood up straight, wearing the orange suit, he kept his eyes on her. "Is there anything else?"  
She blushed slightly and shook her head, "no, all I have to do is take you to your cell. Follow me." She went over to him, walking him out and going to where his cell would be.  
The cell had three other men in it.   
"This is your cell, and your bed is the top bunk."  
Robbie walked into the cell, looking around it and at his new cell mates. He looked back over at Y/N, a hint of fear in his eyes, "thanks.."  
She smiled slightly and nodded, "you're welcome. Come down for lunch. It's in twenty minutes."  
He smiled a bit as well. "Alright."  
She bit her lip and walked away, blushing madly.   
Robbie looked back at the three men who stared at him. And compared to them he was the odd one out. They were all buff and had mean tattoos. While he was there, Robbie Kay, British actor. No tattoos, not much muscle. He gulped slightly and looked down, walking over to his bunk. But one of the guys put a hand on his shoulder, "you never introduced yourself. What's your name pretty boy? Why is someone like you in here for?"  
The new delinquent looked up at the guy, the guy was an inch or two taller than him, he was tan with a scar across his face. His black hair was in a buzz cut and his eyes were mean.   
Robbie spoke softly and shakily, "I-I'm Robbie, Robbie Kay. And I uh, I commuted involuntary murder.."  
The guy's eyebrows furrowed an he looked at the others in amusement. They began to laugh.   
Robbie was confused on why they were laughing, "what's so funny?.."   
The guy took a breath before speaking, "that's bull shit. No murder is involuntary. You either do it or you don't. You didn't have to kill the person you killed."  
The British boy felt his eyes sting with tears since he knew that was true but he also knew he didn't want to and he didn't mean to.. He kept quiet.   
The guy looked at the others again, "the hell is he crying for?" He chuckled before looking at Robbie again, "alright then.. Well I'm Herbert, that's Julian," Herbert nodded his head towards a guy who looked just as mean as he did, "he's my brother. And the other guy is Marquel." He looked over at a black guy who was more buff than Herbert and Julian.  
Robbie was especially scared of Marquel. He nervously waved, "hello Herbert, Julian, and Marquel.."  
They snickered and went towards the entrance of the cell room, "let's go down to the cafeteria. The hot bitch said so." Julian said with a smirk.   
_"_ _Hot bitch? She's not a bitch.. But she is hot."_ Robbie thought now thinking of the female officer. She was the only person that he hoped would make his sentence feel at least normal. She seemed reasonable.   
He sighed and nodded, "alright, let's uh, go do what the hot bitch said to do.."  
Herbert laughed as they walked out. "This boy funny!" He looked at Robbie and patted his back as they walked, "we're going to be tight."  
The slender boy chuckled nervously and soon saw the other prisoners as they walked into the cafeteria up ahead.


	2. //August 29th - 11:35//

Robbie watched as the gross looking mashed potatoes hit his plate with a shiver worthy _splat,_ and took his lunch tray, following his cell mates to a table of more prisoners. One of them seemed to be like that they'd be in the NFL. The guy had fair skin with some toned muscles and brown hair in a buzz cut. He looked up at Robbie, "Who's this?"   
"Who? This Brit?" said Herbert, nudging Robbie and causing him to nearly drop his tray. "His name is Robbie, he's a new guy."   
The NFL player laughed, "that explains a lot. No wonder he looks all scrawny." Everyone at the table besides Robbie laughed. He sighed and sat down with Herbert and them. "I'm Brad by the way." The guy said.   
"I'm Shaun." Another fair skinned guy with black hair and blue eyes said.   
Everyone at the table introduced themselves; Trey: a mixed race guy who was similar to an actor that Robbie had worked with. Chris: a light skin who had a scar on his right cheek, apparently from a fight that got him here. And then there were others like Francis and Adrian.   
Shaun cleared his throat and nudged Robbie's tray, "So, Brit, what are you in here for?"  
Robbie looked up at Shaun and then over at Herbert to find that he snickered quietly. "I, uh.. rather not say."  
"Oh come on Robbie! Tell 'em!" Julien said.   
It took him a moment to find a way to word it so it wouldn't get the same reaction from last time. "I killed someone." He looked around and saw a few chuckles but then Marquel came in, "And it was "involuntary"."  
The table fell silent for a moment until they all bursted out laughing. Robbie looked down at his tray, annoyed.   
Brad took a breath before talking. "Involuntary? Then why did you do it?" He asked Robbie.   
"Well she just threw me a gun and told me to shoot a guy who was going to kill her.."  
Herbert was now confused so he tried to clarify, "And it turns out.?"  
"He was the one that was innocent. Not the girl."  
"Well why would you even take the gun in the first place?"  
"I-I don't know! Okay?!" Robbie said, fed up with the questions.  
"Alright, uh, let's leave the new guy alone.." Julien said, remembering how he felt when he was in the same situation as him when he was new.   
Robbie looked over at him as a silent "thank you." and began to eat.

Y/N went to the cafeteria to check on the new inmates and, specifically, Robbie. As she walked in, she spotted Robbie right away and smiled slightly, seeing that he made some acquaintances. She walked over to the table, hearing some of the inmates whistle and holler as she passed though she ignored them.  
She finally made it to Robbie's table. "Hello Kay, how's it going so far?"   
Robbie looked up at her and blushed slightly, "g-good."  
The guys at the table whistled at Y/N and nudged Robbie. She looked at them, "That's enough inmates." And they grew silent.   
Her eyes went back on Robbie, "That's good, I'm just checking in with you."  
Robbie nodded, his eyes never broke their contact on her.  
Y/N tried not to but blushed anyways. She quickly turned away, patting his back before moving on to the others.   
"Ooh. Looks like the guard likes you, Brit." One of the guys said, though Robbie didn't pay attention to know who said so since he stared at Y/N still. It was Brad, and he nudged him, "You alright?"  
The young man flinched but snapped back into focus when he realised who was talking to him, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He looked down at his tray nervously, licking his lower lip.  
"You like her don't you? I wouldn't blame you man. She's actually pretty cool." Brad said.  
"Mm.." Robbie hummed in response. Picking up his tray he stood, "I'm done eating."  
"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing, Brit? You can't leave the cafeteria." Julien said.  
He sighed in frustration, "I think the guard will let me go."  
"No, man. Your great looks may have gotten you shit out there. But in here, that shit won't fly."  
"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Robbie said before throwing his garbage out and placing the tray where the other empty trays were. He walked over to Y/N for she was near the entrance watching the other inmates. "Hey. Can I go back to my cell?"  
Y/N looked at him, her face heating up since she wasn't expecting him. "Um, I'm terribly sorry, Kay, but it's against the rules to let inmates out of the cafeteria. They need to stay in here for the whole lunch hour."  
The inmate went tight lipped, "There has to be a way. Please, I just want to lay down."  
It was beginning to get hard for the guard to stay by the rules. But she tried to not let him get to her. "I'm sorry. The only thing I can allow is for you to get a chair and sit here." She said, looking over at an empty chair.  
He thought of it and saw the chair as well. He looked back at her, slightly grateful. _"_ _Its_ _better_ _than_ _nothing_ _."_ He thought of the bright side. All he wanted was a break from the questions. "Alright. Thank you." He went and grabbed the chair, bringing it next to her and sat down. He looked up at her, "So, what's your name? I forgot to ask."  
She looked down at him, "Y/N."  
"Oh, nice to meet you, Y/N."  
A chuckle escaped from her lips, "Nice to finally meet you as well, Kay."  
"I take it you've seen the shows I've been in?"  
"Yeah. And movies."  
He smiled, "So I'm guessing you're a fan?"  
"Yes. Especially your role as Peter Pan on Once Upon a Time."  
"Ah yes, the villain role. It was actually fun being on that show."  
"Must have been." Y/N said.  
They conversed of many things before the lunch hour was finally finished.  
"Well, it was nice getting to know you more, Robbie. If you need to talk you can ask for me." Y/N said as he stood from the chair.  
Robbie nodded, "Alright. Thanks for letting me sit here today."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you around."  
And with that, Robbie walked out with Herbert, Julien, and Marquel to get back to their cell.


	3. //September 5th//

A sudden beep sounded from outside the door, indicating that the cell was unlocked. The door opened.  
"Inmates, you four have new locations." A guard who seemed to be around his late thirties said.  
Robbie didn't sleep at all the night before for he was still taking in the fact that he was in prison... He was half asleep when Herbert nudged him.  
"Brit, we're splitting up today. Get your stuff."  
He sat up, "Wait, what?"  
"Let's get going, inmates." The guard urged.  
Sighing, he stood from his bed and took the bag that was given to him from Y/N. He's been able to talk to her everyday now so she became his regular guard. He was guessing he was being relocated to her block and he couldn't wait. And instead of the guard that was here now, Y/N showed up to take Robbie.  
"Hello, Kay. You'll be in my block now."  
He cheered mentally and smiled physically as he and his lady guard made their way to her block. And like Orange is the New Black, this block had the white people in it... Why must the races be separated? He looked over at Y/N to find she wore a tight yet reassuring smile.   
"You're Block 15-A, your roommate is Brad Martinson."  
Robbie soon saw the familiar NFL guy and nodded a greeting, "Hello, Brad."  
"What's up, Brit?"  
Y/N chuckled and began to walk away, "See you at breakfast."  
Brad waited until she was in her guard station to ask, nudging him, "So, did you two screw on your way here, pretty boy?"  
Surprised of the accusation he turned to him, "What?! No!"  
The brawn laughed and patted his back, "I was joking! Are you seriously that "innocent"?"  
Robbie scoffed, "No..."  
"Is this the Brit that's new?" A guy with a Scottish accent asked. He was ginger with curly hair, toned muscles, and green eyes exactly like Robbie's.  
Brad nodded, "Yep, this is him." He patted Robbie's shoulders with both hands, shaking him slightly before letting go. "Wes, this is Robbie, Robbie, Wes."  
"Well hello, mate! Welcome to the Euro and Caucasian Centre!" Wes said in a somewhat joking matter, going in for a bro hug.  
Robbie chuckled slightly as he pulled away, "Euro and Caucasian Centre?" He did have an idea and understanding of what the title held but was it seriously what the inmates call it?  
Wes nodded, "Yep. A room full of whites, guarded by whites. It's also in the middle of the prison in a way."  
He raised an eyebrow but decided to go along with it. "Ah, I see..."  
"So I've heard from Brad that you and the young lady up there are pretty busy, eh?" The ginger chuckled and elbowed Brad in a joking matter.  
The "Brit" rolled his eyes and looked over at Brad who was laughing as well. "No, not at all. We just talk."  
"Pillow talk is it?"  
The two friends laughed out loud as Robbie stood with his arms crossed.  
"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Brad suggested for he noticed inmates of the _"_ _Euro_ _and_ _Caucasian_ _Centre_ _"_ were beginning to leave the area. He then added in, "Maybe Rob can chat it up with his new lover." He winked and left the block with Wes following along, snickering. Robbie sighed and left as well.


End file.
